


Conversations at Half-past Four

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you explain it one more time?”</p><p>Rei’s eyes followed the soft curls of hair which fell into Nagisa’s face. His hand came up to push them back.</p><p>“Explain what, Nagisa-kun?”</p><p>Nagisa’s eyebrows furrowed ever-so-slightly. He moved even closer.</p><p>“You know,” he said, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked. “About your asexuality thing.”</p><p>Rei hummed again and smiled. He let his hand rest on the side of Nagisa’s face and continued stroking his hair. “Okay. Where do you want me to start?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations at Half-past Four

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned from me by Cirrus with the following prompt: 
> 
> I was so caught by you writing about asexual!Rei as it's a headcanon so close to my heart, and there certainly isn't enough of it. You mentioned how you would like to write more of that which isn't porn, so I'm wholly willing to help fund that! A conversation, or mostly thoughts, just a short fluffy Rei-being-ace-centric type of thing if that is okay.
> 
> This is part of a loose series. The other stories which follow this theme are (chronologically) [_Terms of Affection_](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/108489908973/terms-of-affection-rei-nagisa), _Conversation at Half-Past Four_ , [_Sleep: Cotton Candy_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1413415/chapters/5547104/), and [_Paradigm of Aesthetics_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058385).
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/72970043808/conversations-at-half-past-four-reigisa) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10012909/1/Conversations-at-Half-past-Four).

“Rei-chan?”

“Hmm?”

Nagisa shuffled closer to the taller boy and dug his heel a little deeper into the back of Rei’s calf. The two of them were lying on Rei’s bed face-to-face with their legs tangled together.

“Can you explain it one more time?”

Rei’s eyes followed the soft curls of hair which fell into Nagisa’s face. His hand came up to push them back.

“Explain what, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa’s eyebrows furrowed ever-so-slightly. He moved even closer.

“You know,” he said, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked. “About your asexuality thing.”

Rei hummed again and smiled. He let his hand rest on the side of Nagisa’s face and continued stroking his hair. “Okay. Where do you want me to start?”

“Like…” he started, the corners of his mouth tilting down very slightly. “When did you figure it out?”

The taller boy took in a deep breath and thought for a while. He retracted his hand and let it fall between them. “Maybe last year? All my other male classmates would talk about were girls and how sexy they looked, but I never had any interest in talking about it.”

“About the girls?” Nagisa asked.

“About their ‘sexiness,’” Rei corrected with a smile. Even though Nagisa’s voice didn’t betray anything, he knew jealousy when he heard it. “I could see ‘beauty’ and ‘aesthetics,’ but no one was ever ‘sexy’ or ‘arousing’ to me.”

“What about me?” the blonde asked, his eyes fixed upon Rei’s hands. He reached out and started playing with them.

“Well,” Rei started, “you’re Nagisa-kun, aren’t you?”

He huffed and pinched Rei hard. “That doesn’t mean anything at all!”

Rei smiled anyway. “You’re very beautiful,” he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “And _very_ sexy.”

Nagisa tried to keep the pout on his face, but it was hard to after getting a kiss from Rei. “What about, um…” he said, his mouth twitching slightly, as if he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. “Do you, y’know…?” He stroked Rei’s palm warmly and swallowed dryly without saying more.

“You mean…?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

Silently, Nagisa nodded.

“Ah, well…” he started, his own gaze dropping from Nagisa’s face. “I have urges as well. They’re only natural, so….”

Both their faces were red and neither of them could look up.

“Do you think about me when you’re doing it?”

Rei squeezed Nagisa’s hand. “I don’t think about anything, really,” he answered truthfully.

“Oh.”

“It’s just something I have to deal with once in a while. It feels good, but I don’t find the need to do it all the time or anything,” he said, speaking quickly while he still had the courage to.

“Maybe in the future…?” Nagisa took in a deep breath and peeked at Rei carefully. “I mean, we don’t _have_ to if you don’t want to but…. Could we try? Together, I mean?”

Rei’s eyebrows rose as he digested those words. “I, uh…. Never really thought about it, but…. I don’t see a problem with… experimenting.”

Nagisa smiled softly. “Okay,” he said. He leaned closer to Rei and pressed their foreheads together. “No pressure though, okay, Rei-chan?”

Rei closed the distance between them. He smiled. “Okay.”


End file.
